This invention relates to a new and distinct variety cherry tree. It has as its (female) seed parent the variety known as ‘Újfehértói Fürtös’ (Prunus cerasus) (not patented) and as its pollen parent (male) the variety known as ‘GiSelA® 6’ U.S. Plant Pat. No 8,954 (Prunus cerasus x P. canescens).
In the field of plant genetics, researchers conduct an extensive and continuing plant-breeding program including the organization and asexual reproduction of orchard trees, and of which plums, peaches, nectarines, apricots, cherries, almonds and interspecifics are exemplary. It was against this background of activities that the present variety of cherry tree was originated and asexually reproduced in our experimental orchard.